Hurt
by infraredphaeton
Summary: ‘No. It’s not okay. It will never be okay. You hurt Vash. You’ll pay.’ One of the twins temporary caretakers has a run in with an overprotective twin. Same universe as ‘Always and Forever’.


Category: TRIGUN

Author: infraredphaeton

Title: Hurt

Summary: 'No. It's not okay. It will never be okay. You hurt Vash. You'll pay.' One of the twins temporary caretakers has a run in with an overprotective twin. Same universe as 'Always and Forever'.

"He bit me!" The woman glared at the blonde boy crouching in front of his twin.

"Christ! Let me see that…" The blonde man grabbed her hand. "Are you alright? Jeeze, Megumi, I told you not to take the kids."

"I didn't exactly have a choice. That Julia woman is sick, and we can't endanger the children by exposing them to an unknown pathogen." She quoted angrily.

When she turned back towards the children, Knives growled at her.

"They're not human!" Megumi cried angrily, glaring at Vash, who sat behind his twin, curled up against the bulkhead.

"No shit." The man replied, rolling his eyes, "That's why they can't be exposed to the unknown pathogen, remember? Human kids would have had their shots, but not these guys."

"I know that, Harris." Megumi replied, turning away from the twins to glare at the man.

"Now, now, baby, you can just call me Danny," Harris replied, keeping an eye on the twins as Knives edged back towards Vash.

"Not in this lifetime, Harris," Megumi said scornfully, and turned her head to look at the children. Knives bared bloody teeth at her, and she turned back. "Does Julia have this much trouble?" she sighed, rubbing the bite wound on her forearm.

"She's only had them a week, form what I know. And before that, Akane had them, and before that, Kelly, and before that, Fergie, and before that, Nabiki, and-"

"I get it. They get passed around a lot," she snapped, and this time when she looked back, her face had a softer expression. "Poor kids. How old are they?"

"Hmm…I think it's five or six months now. I can't remember." Harris shrugged.

Knives was looking at the cut on Vash'd elbow, intent on trying to see how bad it was. He glared back at their most recent caretaker and the man who seemed to follow her around.

"It's fine, Knives…It's just a little scratch." Vash shrugged, pulling back his arm. Knives frowned and kept a hold on it.

"Really! It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"She still hurt you." Knives said stubbornly, inspecting the tiny gash.

"It was a mistake, Knives…I don't think she meant to push me."

"She still did. And you fell over and got hurt. Because of her." Knives pulled a tiny piece of dirt out of the cut, and Vash bit his lip.

"That hurt more than falling over did!"

"Well, if I hadn't done it, it would have got infected." Knives explained, matter-of-fact.

"So?" Vash pulled the sleeve of his shirt down over the cut, and Knives frowned at the tiny blood stain on it.

"So if gets infected, it can start to rot. And if it starts to rot, they have to chop your arm off." Knives explained, licking the blood off his teeth and lips.

"…I don't want to have to chop my arm off." Vash's eyes grew wide, and he clung to Knives.

"I don't want you to chop your arm off either," Knives nodded, hugging him back, "See why I had to get the dirt out now?"

"Yeah. But I don't see why you had to bite Megumi."

"She hurt you."

"It was an accident, though, I think. And she does give you books to read, Miss Kelly didn't give you books to read."

"She still hurt you. I won't let people hurt you, Vashu. You're my brother. No one hurts my brother and gets away with it." Knives explained, hugging his twin tightly.

"I know." Vash leaned back into the hug.

Megumi, arm covered with a bandage patch, walked back towards the twins, long black braid swinging behind her.

She crouched in front of them, and Knives bared his now clean teeth at her.

"I'm sorry I pushed you, Vash," she apologized, ignoring Knives. "I didn't mean to, you were in the way and I needed to grab a tool. The whole corridor would've gone down if I hadn't grabbed it in time."

"It's okay," Vash accepted, nodding politely. Megumi smiled.

"I'm glad that's sorted out then. Do you want to get some lunch? It's nearly 1300 hours."

"Yeah! Knives?" Vash turned, and the older twin nodded. "Great!" He scrambled up, Knives following more sedately. Megumi watched with a smile on her face as Vash passed, but she felt a chill run up her spine as Knives stalked after him. The look he gave was a clear message.

'No. It's not okay. It will never be okay. You hurt Vash. You'll pay.'


End file.
